Closet Bohemia
by Queen of Gryfffindor
Summary: Pewnej nocy uciekając przed Filchem, Harry spotyka pewną dziewczynę. Nie znając swoich tożsamości prowadzą rozmowę, która z biegiem czasu przeradza się w coś więcej.../ TŁUMACZENIE


„**CLOSET BOHEMIA"**

_Autor: __**Raine Lionheart**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong>__ Od razu uprzedzam was, że jest to moje __pierwsze __tłumaczenie. ;] A opowiadanie (według mnie) naprawdę jest warte przeczytania._

_Beta: brak_

_Link do oryginału: .net/s/2507843/1/Closet_Bohemia_

_P.S.: Wersja poprawiona. ;]  
><em>

* * *

><p>Przeklęty Argus Filch.<p>

Przeklęty człowiek z wiecznie pustych równin piekła.

Jego przeklęty, zakurzony, paskudny kocur.

Ich przeklęte brzydkie, głupie twarze.

I ta przeklęta piekielna szafa.

Harry popchnął zamknięte drzwi tak cicho jak tylko mógł i cofnął się do schowka na miotły, zostawiając między drzwiami a swoją twarzą największą odległość jaką zdołał. Jego plecy dotknęły jakiejś odległej ściany, a on sam rozluźnił się… przynajmniej do czasu, gdy usłyszał szamotanie i kroki. Usłyszał ciężki oddech ( "Oddycha przez nos" pomyślał z irytacją) i szczęk kilku kluczy – to musiał być Filch i Pani Norris.

- Tędy, mój skarbie – usłyszał przytłumiony, ale wyraźny głos woźnego Hogwartu –Tutaj czuć zapach. Obrzydliwy zapach tej… młodzieży.

Harry usłyszał łagodne miauknięcie i kroki przyspieszyły tempa.

Więc, poszli. Harry wciąż jednak patrzył na drzwi, wiedząc, że to nie może być takie proste. Nigdy nie było.

Przeklęty Argus Filch.

Żeby być sprawiedliwym, trzeba powiedzieć, że to była wina Harry'ego. Tylko on mógł być taki lekkomyślny, żeby zostawić swoja pelerynę-niewidkę w Pokoju Życzeń akurat wtedy, gdy potrzebował jej najbardziej. I tylko zdążył rzucić okiem na Mapę Huncwotów, gdy Pani Norris wyszła zza rogu z dziką kocią radością wypisaną na twarzy – Harry chciałby rzucił w nią jakieś zaklęcie, żeby zobaczyć co się stanie.

Potrząsnął jednak głową i chciał odejść, ale w ciszy usłyszał inne kroki – tym razem ktoś biegł.

Zanim Harry zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, drzwi schowka otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nich postać, która wciągnęła go do środka. Następnie zamknęła drzwi zaklęciem i popchnęła go dalej, wciąż zerkając na drzwi.

Kroki Filcha ponownie odbiły się echem po korytarzu.

Ten ktoś, kto teraz dzielił schowek z Harrym był nieco zdyszany od zabawy (dosłownie) w kotka i myszkę. Nie powiedział nic, a jednak zdecydował się na nocną wędrówkę nie chcąc być przez nikogo zauważonym.

Ten plan mógłby wziąć w łeb, kiedy przybysz chciał zacząć mu to wyjaśniać.

Na szczęście, refleks Harry'ego pozwolił mu na szybką reakcję i zakrycie dłonią jego ust, zanim zaczął mówić. Filch po drugiej stronie drzwi mógł być nie więcej niż metr od nich i Harry wiedział, że jedno ich słowo będzie dla niego wisienką na torcie.

- Filch tam jest – Harry syknął – Więc nic nie mów, kiedy cofnę swoją rękę.

Osoba skinęła głową. Harry zabrał rękę, ale nie poruszył się. Tak samo jak jego towarzysz.

Zamiast tego oboje nasłuchiwali z wielką intensywnością. Nosowy oddech Filcha był nadal słyszalny, ale już mniej, jakby się oddalał.

- Zgubiliśmy ich, kochana, ale nie na długo. Chodźmy do lochów.

Kroki oddalały się coraz bardziej.

Żyły Harry'ego były wprost zalane adrenaliną, a jego głowa była dziwnie lekka. Oparł ją o ścianę, a jego towarzysz westchnął i zrobił to samo.

- Zamknięte, co? – zapytał Harry

- Tak – padła odpowiedź - żeński głos. Nieznany. Trochę zachrypnięty. Stanowił jednak przyjemną odmianę od groteskowego charkotu Filcha.

Harry nic nie powiedział, starając się uspokoić. Jego towarzysz zapytał jednak:

- Kim jesteś?

Harry uniósł brwi. Chciał utrzymać swoją politykę nie-daj-się-złapać, zapytał więc uprzejmie:

- A ty?

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

- Dobrze. Nie musimy się pytać.

Uderzyło Harry'ego, że dziewczyna nie rozpoznała go po głosie…, ale Hermiona powiedziała kiedyś, że kilku innych chłopców miało takie samo brzmienie głosu. Miał nadzieję, że miała rację. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebował to myśl, że anonimowa dziewczyna powie wszystkim, że była dziś w nocy w ciemnej szafce sama z Harrym Potterem.

A co z nią? Nie poznał jej głosu. Może była młodsza lub z innego domu? Wątpił by była z Ravenclawu lub Hufflepuffu, bo nie można im było zarzucić skradania się nocą po korytarzach. Tak więc Gryffindor lub… ugh… Slytherin.

- Który dom? – zapytała dziewczyna jakby czytając w jego myślach.

- Lwy. A ty?

- Lwy – potwierdziła.

- To dobrze. Nie chciałbym zostać tutaj z kimś ze Slytherinu.

Dziewczyna zachichotała ponownie i mógł sobie wyobrazić jak gwałtownie kiwa głową.

- Przypuszczam, że mamy największą liczbę „nocnych wędrowców" jaką widziała ta szkoła.

- Złapanych i nie – dodała

- Przynajmniej przez Filcha. Zwykle jest to Snape. On prawdopodobnie wszystkich spoza Slytherinu chciałby ukarać wydaleniem, a nie szlabanem.

- Paskudny dupek.

To zdanie utkwiło w pamięci Harry'ego. Słyszał już ten głos, mówiący dokładnie te same słowa.

Jego przeklęta głupia pamięć.

- On chce, żeby SUMy były niemożliwe do zaliczenia. – powiedziała dziewczyna – Nie lubi mnie osobiście, a to, że jestem w Gryffindorze też nie za bardzo mi pomaga.

Ach! Piątoroczna, oczywiście (lub po prostu bardzo inteligentna czwartoroczna, która idzie w ślady Hermiony jako prymuska roku). Znienawidzona przez Snape'a, która była coś warta.

- SUMy nie będą straszne. Snape'a tam nie będzie i nie będzie mógł cię terroryzować.

- Och, świetnie, bo mam zamiar mieć je wszystkie w porządku.

Milczeli znowu przez kilka minut. Co dziwne, chęć wyjścia ze schowka opuściła Harry'ego i to samo można było powiedzieć o młodej kobiecie naprzeciwko niego.

- Co robiłeś o tej porze? – zapytała po chwili

- Och… ja… uczyłem się - zakończył kulawo – Zaawansowanej Obrony przed Czarna Magią. Musiałem odpocząć od wieży. A ty?

Wahała się, poznał to po jej słabym bełkocie.

Przynajmniej nie był tutaj jedynym zakłopotanym.

- Nie dosłyszałem.

- Byłam… Ja… och, latałam.

- Nocny lot?

- Tak – powiedziała – Latałam w nocy już od dawna. Jeszcze przed Hogwartem. To pomaga mi się zrelaksować.

- Jak to? – zapytał Harry. Usiadł na podłodze i oparł się o ścianę. Dziewczyna słysząc to, zrobiła to samo.

- Nie wiem. To chyba to powietrze, gwiazdy… i absolutna cisza.

- Rozumiem cię – powiedział Harry. Rzeczywiście pokój wspólny Gryffindoru nie jest oazą spokoju. Nie mógł winić dziewczyny za chęć samotności. Zwłaszcza, że do SUMów zostały jej zaledwie trzy miesiące.

- Ty też?

- Hmmm?

- Mam na myśli nocne latanie.

- O – Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie, nigdy tego nie robił. Chociaż to było coś, co faktycznie chciał zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu (właściwie to odkąd w ogóle nauczył się latać). – Nie. Chciałem spróbować już od pierwszego roku, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem.

- Och, dlaczego?

Szukał sali do nauki zaklęć. Prowadził Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Skradał się do Hagrida, by pytać go o olbrzymy, Zakon i jego mamę. Czytał o silnych zaklęciach i klątwach do walki z Voldemortem.

- Uczyłem się jak szalony – postanowił – Byłem zajęty.

- Widzę…

Brzmiało to tak jakby mu nie uwierzyła.

- Mówisz tak jakbyś mi nie wierzyła.

- Cóż, nie brzmisz jak Hermiona Granger, a ja nie znam nikogo innego w naszym domu komu tak bardzo na tym zależy.

- A Harry Potter i Ron Weasley? – zapytał Harry lekceważąco.

- Och, oni nie muszą się tak uczyć, bo Hermiona Granger sprawia, że wszystko wiedzą. Szczęściarze z nich.

- Nie jestem… - zaczął, ale zrozumiał, że może zdradzić swoją tożsamość – Nie jestem takim molem książkowym. Wiesz… tylko tak ostatnio. Te i następne egzaminy. I niedługo będą OWUTEMy.

- O tak.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Dużo grasz w qudditcha? – zapytała

- Trochę – Harry skłamał – Cały rok kibicowałem Lwom.

- Ja też – powiedziała jego towarzyszka – Myślę, że w tym roku możemy zbliżyć się do wygranej.

- Tak – zgodził się – Ravenclaw został silnie osłabiony.

- Zwłaszcza, że Cho Chang już nie gra – Harry usłyszał nutę triumfu w jej głosie, ale nie zaprzeczył. Cho była genialnym szukającym przed ich piątym rokiem.

- Mimo to, Nate Ashcroft nie jest Aidanem Lynchem, prawda? – powiedział Harry.

- Albo Harrym Potterem. Tak, Nate mógłby tylko zamiatać podłogę z wizerunkiem Lyncha.

Czując, że się rumieni, Harry zmienił temat.

- Co sądzisz o nowym komentatorze? Nie mówię o Lee Jordanie, jeśli pytasz.

- Kto, Parkinson? Nie, tylko nie ona. Lee przynajmniej był zabawny. Parkinson ciągle mówi tylko o tym, że pani Hooch jest niby niesprawiedliwa dla Slytherinu. - zachichotała - Ale było dość zabawnie, gdy wrzasnęła na Malfoya w czasie ostatniego meczu, że zapomniał o dacie ich wspólnego wyjścia do Hogsmeade.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy przypomniał sobie zbyt dobrze twarz jego nemezis, gdy Pansy przypadkowo powiedziała, że Draco Malfoy jeszcze spał z misiem ("To była figurka niedźwiedzia grizzly! Trzymałem ją na stoliku nocnym a nie w moim łóżku!"). To było dla Harry'ego najłatwiejsze w historii złapanie znicza.

- Och, powinienem wysłać tej dziewczynie kwiaty za to jaki koszt miał ten mecz dla Slytherinu.

- Myślę, że Ron już to zrobił

Harry prychnął ponownie.

- Jakiej drużynie kibicujesz?

- Eee... obecnie... - Harry tak naprawdę nie miał ulubionej drużyny qudditcha, gdyż widział tylko jeden mecz na Mistrzostwach Świata.

- Ja Zjednoczonym z Puddlemere. Mają Oliviera Wood'a.

- Tak... - myśląc ciężko, Harry powiedział - Chyba jestem za Tajfunami. - skrzywił się, gdy przypomniał sobie co Ron powiedział do Cho Chang w zeszłym roku. - Ale to nie jest moda ani nic. Po prostu są... dobrzy.

- Tak, są. Ale nie maja Wood'a.

- Duma Gryffindoru, tak?

- Rah-rah-rah - powiedziała dziewczyna bez entuzjazmu.

W ich rozmowach imię Harry'ego pojawiał się kilka razy, ale zawsze mówił coś co prowadziło temat w innym kierunku i ostatecznie zaczęli rozmawiać o swoich przyjaciołach. Był to niebezpieczny temat, którego Harry nie mógł jednak uniknąć bez wzbudzania podejrzeń w jego towarzyszce.

Dziewczyna kasłała co jakiś czas. Gdy zapytał ją o to powiedziała tylko:

- Przeziębienie.

Po kilku porywających minutach rozmowy o ulubionych grach Gryfonów (Sposoby Na Usunięcie Malfoya), podjęli temat Gryffindoru.

- Tęsknię za bliźniakami Weasley - powiedział w pewnym momencie - Sprawili, że ostatni rok można było znieść.

- Tak. Umbitch* nie wiedziała, gdzie ma uderzyć.

- Cóż, może wiedziała. - Harry cmoknął, a jego towarzyszka zachichotała.

- Ustalała własne prawo. Cieszę się, że Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger pozbyli się jej. Przynajmniej koniec roku był nieco bardziej przyjemny.

"Może dla ciebie" pomyślał Harry z goryczą.

Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, a Harry poczuł, że powinien ją przerwać. Powiedział pierwszą rzecz jaka wpadła mu do głowy.

- Ehm... masz tu kogoś?

- Ech?

Zakaszlał, tak jak ona wcześniej i spróbował jeszcze raz.

- Masz tu kogoś? No wiesz... chłopaka?

- Och! Nie. Właściwie nie.

- Och.

...

- Dziewczyna?

- Hej!

Harry parsknął, gdy dziewczyna trąciła go w ramię.

- Drażniłem cię, nie musisz brać odwetu.

- Hmph. Nie, nie mam chłopaka, dziękuję ci bardzo. Miałam nie tak bardzo poważny związek na początku roku, ale nie wyszło. Rozeszliśmy się przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

- Och - Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, kto byłby na tyle głupi, by odrzucić tę piękną młodą kobietę. - Przykro mi.

- Nie musi ci być przykro. Nic nie zrobiłeś.

- Nawet nie wiesz kim jestem. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Argh. Ty... W każdym razie co z tobą? Brakuje ci szczęścia?

- Nie. Nie zawsze jestem taki nie-całkiem-poważny.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę.

- Och.

- Jesteś zaskoczona.

- Trochę. Kto odrzuciłby takiego chłopaka jak ty?

- Eee... co?

- No cóż, jesteś zabawny i uroczy, a ja nawet nie widziałam twojej twarzy. Musisz mieć powodzenie.

- Myślałem to samo o tobie.

Harry był pewien, że oboje się rumienią.

- Cóż, będę o tym pamiętać - powiedziała dziewczyna, a serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło o kilka uderzeń.

Po raz kolejny pojawiła się między nimi cisza. Tym razem Harry nie mógł znaleźć żadnych słów.

- Sądzę, że gdzieś słyszałam twój głos - powiedziała dziewczyna.

Panika napełniła go, gdy uświadomił sobie, że już o to nie troszczy, teraz, po wysłuchaniu tego, co dziewczyna do niego powiedziała. Ciekaw był jak zareaguje, gdy dowie się, że była w ciemnym schowku z Harrym Potterem. Co więcej, zastanawiał się, czy ta dziewczyna wygląda jak Eloise Midgeon...

Kiedy Harry nic nie odpowiedział, dziewczyna stwierdziła:

- Myślę, że to nie jest wielka sprawa. To znaczy prawdopodobnie, gdy stąd wyjdziemy spotkamy się kiedyś i nie będziemy wiedzieć, że to my. Może to i lepiej.

- Może... a może nie.

- Też jesteś ciekawy?

- Tak. Tego kim jesteś i jak zareagujesz, gdy mnie zobaczysz.

- Dlaczego?

Harry westchnął. Och, jak chciałby mieć teraz odwagę Gryffindora.

- Wiesz, możesz mi powiedzieć. Możesz być nawet Neville'em Longbottomem i nadal będę cię lubiała.

- Neville? Nie, nie jestem nim.

- Och, to dobrze.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie musisz mi mówić jeśli nie chcesz.

Harry poczuł jej rękę i ścisnął ją.

- Powiem. To jest tylko...

- ...

- Uch...

- ...

- Naprawdę chcę spotkać się z tobą ponownie. Naprawdę. Chcesz wybrać się ze mną do Hogsmeade?

Jej ręka ścisnęła jego mocniej i powiedziała (nieco radośnie):

- Chciałabym.

Oddychając głęboko, Harry zaczął.

- Więc nie będziesz krzyczeć ani nic, kiedy powiem ci kim jestem?

- Dlaczego mam... ?

- Zaraz zobaczysz.

Uścisnął jej rękę po raz ostatni, po czym podniósł ją do czoła, a jej palce przejechały po bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy.

- Co... O mój Boże,_ Harry_?

- Widzisz, dlaczego się martwiłem?

- O mój Boże, O MÓJ BOŻE!

Harry westchnął i powtórzył:

- Widzisz, dlaczego się martwiłem? Mówisz jak Lavender Brown.

- O mój Bo... Czekaj, co? Hej!

Poczuł jak dziewczyna szturcha go ponownie.

Czując ulgę, zapytał;

- Przestałaś już wariować?

- Tak! Nie wierzę, że cię nie poznałam!

- Ale ja nadal nie wiem kim ty jesteś.

Po chwili wahania dziewczyna powiedziała:

- Myślę, że to powinno pozostać tajemnicą.

Próbowała wstać i zabrać swoją rękę z jego uścisku. Harry był jednak szybszy i przytrzymał ją.

- Zaczekaj. Proszę. Chcę wiedzieć kim jesteś.

- Harry...

- Proszę. Przecież zapytałem cię o Hogsmeade. Czy to nie znaczy, że jestem tobą zainteresowany?

- Ale...

- I proszę, nie pozwól, by fakt, że jestem Harrym Potterem, cie martwił, bo to byłby chyba najgłupszy powód.

Ponownie zaległa między nimi cisza, ale tym razem dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego i westchnęła.

- To nie tak. Nie dlatego, że jesteś Harrym Potterem, ale dlatego, że jesteś Harrym. Nie wiem czy dam radę powiedzieć ci kim jestem.

- Nie opuszczę cie nawet jeśli jesteś Colinem Creeveyem - powiedział Harry - Właściwie to nie, cofam to.

Dziewczyna zachichotała. Zdenerwowanie Harry'ego wciąż wzrastało, chciał to w końcu usłyszeć.

- Więc?

Czekał i czekał, aż dziewczyna w końcu powiedziała:

- Stań tu. Chcę coś zrobić, zanim ci powiem.

Harry stał opierając się o ścianę. Dziewczyna pociągnęła go dalej i stanęli ze sobą twarzą w twarz.

- Zamknij oczy.

Podnosząc brwi, Harry powiedział:

- No wiesz, tutaj jest tak ciemno, że...

- Och, zamknij w końcu te oczy!

Uśmiechając się, Harry zrobił tak jak mu kazała. Dziewczyna podniosła jego ręce do swojej twarzy (okazało się, że była głowę niższa od niego) i Harry pogładził dłonią jej zaczerwienione policzki. Potem przeniósł ją na czubek jej głowy opuszczając ją powoli wzdłuż jej nosa i ust, aż do podbródka, a następnie z powrotem do ust, które lekko przycisnął palcami. Lekki, mały, niewinny pocałunek.

Jakby to nie było zaskakujące, dziewczyna dotknęła dłońmi ramion Harry'ego, przesuwając je w dół do łokci i napiętych mięśni (powstałych z wielogodzinnych treningów qudditcha). oplotła swoje ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego i przyciągnęła do siebie jego głowę.

Ich usta spotkały się w miękkim, łagodnym pocałunku (i ze strony Harry'ego - nieco napiętym). To był tylko delikatny gest, ale Harry był ciekaw tego co będzie dalej i zanim się zorientował owinął ręce wokół talii dziewczyny.

Teraz pocałunek był bardziej intensywny, a oni nie dbali o to, że są zamknięci razem i ledwo się znają. Dla Harry'ego wszystko było w porządku. I dla jego towarzyszki również, a wszystko dlatego, że zależało im na sobie.

W końcu dziewczyna przerwała pocałunek, dysząc ciężko.

- Świetnie. Po prostu cię pocałowałam, Harry.

Jąkając się Harry powiedział:

- Wiem... niemożliwe.

- Och, mam nadzieję, że nie zaraziłam cię moim przeziębieniem.

- Byłoby warto.

Umilkli na chwilę. Nagle dziewczyna cofnęła się. Harry usłyszał jak grzebie w swoich kieszeniach, zanim wymamrotała:

-_ Lumos._

Schowek wypełnił się światłem.

Harry spojrzał na nią.

Z trudem uwierzył w to co zobaczył. Właśnie całował rudowłosą...

- Ginny?

Ciepłe, brązowe oczy Ginny Weasley intensywnie wpatrywały się w podłogę. Kolor jej twarzy prawie mieszał się z ognistą czupryną, widać było jej zdenerwowanie. Gdy spojrzała na niego, jej oczy były pełne łez.

- Przepraszam, Harry. Naprawdę ja...

Ale Harry przerwał jej, podchodząc krok bliżej i unosząc jej brodę do góry.

- Nigdy nie przepraszaj za wspaniały pierwszy pocałunek - szepnął

I pocałował ją ponownie.

Chociaż ich drugi pocałunek wkrótce stał się trzecim, a potem czwartym, w głowie Harry'ego rodziły się dziwne myśli.

_Co powiedzieć Ronowi?_

_Ech, zapomnij o nim._

_Zastanawia się czy Ron i Hermiona będą jutro już wiedzieć?_

_Mmm, ona smakuje cudownie. Jak czekolada i maliny._

_Naprawdę jest fanką Puddlemere?_

_Mam nadzieję, że Irytek nas nie złapie._

_Przeklęty Argus Filch._

_Teraz muszę kupić mu prezent z podziękowaniami.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>*Umbitc<em>_h_ - Nie miałam żadnego pomysłu jak to przekształcić na polski, więc zostało w oryginale. A chyba i tak każdy wie o co tu chodzi.

Komentarze proszę! ;)


End file.
